


Riding the Bull

by LoupNoir



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupNoir/pseuds/LoupNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daeron is a Dalish elf Inquisitor who finally finds the time to ride the bull...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely M/M smut so if that bothers you I'd suggest hitting the back button. :P Otherwise, enjoy!

Their eyes met and Daeron’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the heat practically radiating from The Bull.

“I- um,” he cleared his throat but couldn’t look away as The Bull took a heavy step toward him. “I was told you wished to speak to me Bull…” despite his best attempt the strength in his voice was failing him. Normally he had no problem speaking to The Bull and his company in a direct manner. But the look in The Bull’s eyes was mesmerizing as he took another heavy step toward him.

“That’s right Daeron. I was hoping we could chat.” The way he said the last word somehow sent a shiver up Daeron’s spine. The Bull had continued to close the space between them and now his great bulk covered most of Daeron’s field of vision. He towered above him and in an attempt to maintain some reverence, Daeron backed up a step but was dismayed to find his back was against the stone wall of his chamber. Clearing his throat again he asked,

“Well, I am here now so what was you wanted to discuss?”  
The Bull took one more step up to him forcing Daeron to cock his head upward in order to continue looking him in the eyes. He would prefer to look away of course but he couldn’t pull his gaze away from that dark allure. Pressed right against the stone wall Daeron was at full height which, for an elf was considerable, but he still just cleared The Bull’s chest with the top of his head. The Bull looked down at him his thick mass radiating heat. The slight scent of sweat and musk tickled Daeron’s nose and he felt the tips of his long ears twitch. When they did The Bull smirked and placed one large gray hand against the wall beside Daeron’s face allowing him to lean a bit closer to him.

“Look Daeron, I don’t like to play games. I have gotten the hints, the subtle flirting…” he paused and with his free hand traced a hot line down Daeron’s cheek with one long gray finger. “I get it, I hear you loud and clear.” he continued. When his finger reached Daeron’s chin he hooked underneath it and roughly tugged his face as high as he could. Daeron’s face was closer to The Bull’s than he ever would have dared and the anxiety racked his body as he shivered uncontrollably beneath The Bull’s intense gaze.

“I h-had h-hoped, th-that is to say I…” was all Daeron could manage to stammer. The Bull chuckled with amusement, his deep voice wafting a spicy scent which mingled with the sweat and musk causing Daeron’s nostrils to flare out of his control. The Bull’s low voice went on,

“It’s fine Boss… Like I said, I understand… you want to ride The Bull.” Daeron whimpered. “The thing is, I don’t know if you understand what it is you’re asking…” The Bull leaned even closer to Daeron, their noses almost touching now.  
Daeron somehow got his body under control temporarily and stated,

“I know what I want. What I- like.” His eyes defied his body and he returned The Bull’s gaze with equal intensity. He was the Inquisitor afterall. He had fought demons and dragons. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. He wouldn’t back down from the Bull’s challenge.  
Seeing the determination on Daeron’s face The Bull released his chin and let his arms fall down to his sides. Daeron didn’t budge however and continued to hold The Bull’s gaze. A crooked smile tugged at his mouth and with one quick and easy motion The Bull grabbed Daeron’s wrists and roughly pinned them above his head against the cold stone. Daeron was caught off guard entirely and gasped at The Bull’s sudden show of force.  
Still smirking, The Bull said,

“Last chance… You really want this?” He titled his chin down to indicate his entire bulk. Daeron would have liked nothing more than to look him over from head to toe but in his current stated didn’t think it wise to fight The Bull’s grip. He wasn’t sure he wanted too either. Feeling brave he stuck out his chin and replied,

“You done talking or what?” The Bull’s eyes narrowed and with a snort he lifted Daeron off of his feet with the hand still gripping his wrists. It hurt but Daeron barely had time to yelp before The Bull smashed his mouth against his. Daeron got past the shock and pain real quick as he and The Bull’s mouths explored one another. The Bull’s tongue was heavy and warm in his mouth but it was skilled and not at all clumsy in its exploration. The thick muscle flicked the roof of his mouth roughly and Daeron moaned low and steady against The Bull’s chest. The Bull lifted him higher and looped his arms over one horn allowing his hands to find rest behind his head. Daeron wasn’t sure how long he could dangle there but then he felt The Bull’s large strong fingers curl around both of his ass cheeks and tug, easily supporting all of his weight.  
Now more comfortable Daeron lost himself in The Bull’s mouth. His lips were so full and succulent. He suckled both the upper and lower before exploring more of his mouth with his own tongue. The Bull grunted his grip on Daeron’s ass tightening before shoving his back against the wall. The pain made Daeron break the kiss and groan slightly but his need only grew. The Bull wanted it rough and two could play that game. He circled the Bull’s waist with legs and felt the hint of a bulge between his cheeks. With a small growl and ground his ass into The Bull’s groin as hard as he could forcing a satisfying groan to escape his lips as well.

“Damnit boy. You’re gonna make this go much quicker than it should.” His husky voice wasn’t as annoyed as it was aroused and Daeron bucked his hips once more to egg him on. The Bull’s response was a loud, low, snarl and he spun them both around away from the wall. The Bull dropped him on his feet in front his bed. “Your clothes”, he growled, “remove them.” The Bull had already begun undoing his trousers as he’d said this. He wore nothing on his torso which was to Daeron’s liking. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and started to undo his own trousers. The buckle gave him a bit of trouble and before he could get it unfastened The Bull’s large hands wrestled it from him and broke the leather apart easily. His erection sprang from the now loose fabric and he winced at the sudden cold.  
Daeron noticed that The Bull had not finished removing his own trousers and instead was looking him over. He whistled his approval.

"Maker look at you. Lean and willing dammit.” Daeron flushed red but came forward intending to help finish removing those trousers. He had longed for so long to see the greatness hidden beneath all that fabric and now the mystery was almost solved. He only needed to reach out and… 

“Not just yet.” The Bull said with a sly smile. He stepped forward and leaned down. 

“You might be in charge out this room but in here you submit to me and only me. Got it?” He grabbed Daeron’s chin and kissed him roughly before he could respond so instead he just nodded against his mouth. Releasing him The Bull said, 

“Good. Now…” he paused and firmly gripped Daeron’s shoulders. With one painful twist he turned Daeron around and shoved him down against the bed.

“Let’s find out how much punishment you really can take.” The huskiness had returned to his voice and the sound mingled with pain of his rough handling made Daeron’s cock pulse between his stomach and the rough fabric of the bed sheets. Daeron didn’t dare move however no matter how badly he wanted to stroke himself. Instead he allowed The Bull to explore the muscles of his back and ass. His large calloused hands smoothed over the soft flesh and Daeron shook violently beneath their warm touch. He had no time to recover however before those same hands pinned him down harder against the sheets his face cheek scratching against the harsh fibers. He felt The Bull’s large knee push hard between both of his legs and easily brush them apart leaving his softest skin exposed to the cold air.

“Bull, I can’t see what you- agghhhhhhh.” Daeron wasn’t able to finish his concern as he felt the hot, wet tip of The Bull’s tongue press deep between his ass cheeks and his speech was lost to an intense moan of pleasure. He writhed on the bed as wetness traced circles around his puckered hole. A small damp pool was now forming beneath his stomach and around the head of his rock hard dick. Daeron lost all concern for the cold and swam in the ecstasy that was The Bull’s mouth.

“You are very tight.” He heard The Bull mumble from behind. “But I know just how to fix that.” The cheeks of Daeron’s ass pinched as the heat of The Bull’s tongue returned to his hole. “Ugghh… Bull please… It feels so glorious.” The wetness left his hole and he felt the weight pushing him into the bed shift slightly. Quite suddenly he felt the hot damp breath of The Bull in his ear as his deep voice whispered,

“That’s right Daeron, I want you to beg. Beg me for it.” The Bull’s tongue then snaked its way into his ear and swirled around teasingly. Daeron lost control and he howled as his body convulsed beneath The Bull’s dominating position. The Bull laughed low and devilishly as Daeron writhed.

“Please!” Daeron practically hissed.

“Please,- what?” the Bull smiled against his ear. Daeron whimpered but said nothing. The Bull’s grip tightened to a painful degree and Daeron yelped. “Say. It.” The Bull commanded him.  
Panting desperately, Daeron managed to say,

“Please Bull, I want you inside of me. Fuck me please.” The Bull snarled and buried his face back between Daeron’s ass cheeks. Ready this time Daeron relaxed and felt the heat of The Bull’s tongue return to his hole only to press hard against his pinched center. With a slick wet sound The Bull’s thick tongue pushed deep into him and he howled his need into the bed. In and out The Bull’s tongue flicked and fucked his asshole. Daeron’s juices spilled all over the bed, clinging to his bare flesh. He wanted to cum more than anything and he thought he nearly could just to the feeling of The Bull’s mouth, but he hungered for a much richer prize. So he rode the waves of desire from each penetrating flick of The Bull’s tongue. When The Bull ceased his slow and deliberate fucking, Daeron felt him release his grip on his arms and felt the weight of his bulk disappear.

“Roll over.” The Bull commanded with a court slap to his behind. Daeron obeyed and quickly flipped onto his back. The Bull stood like a monument of muscle between his spread thighs and Daeron’s long hard dick stood erect in his shadow. Daeron could see the bulge between The Bull’s own legs and licked his lips hungrily. But the Bull wasn’t done toying with him yet. Getting down on his knees and crawling closer to Daeron, The Bull began slowly massaging the tightened muscles of his thighs. A long moan echoed throughout the chamber and Daeron fell back against the bed as The Bull made his way to his intense heat, now wet and slick with his pre-cum.

“Shit son you smell good. I bet you taste even better.” The Bull’s immense hands came together and one cradled Daeron’s sac playing with and fingering the smooth skin there. The other expertly hooked his shaft a pulled down slightly and Daeron watched lubriciously as The Bull’s warm mouth swallowed his length in one smooth motion. Daeron gasped and choked as The Bull’s mouth tightened. Biting deep into his lip, Daeron shook his head back and forth trying desperately to stave off his release. Somehow The Bull knew exactly what motions and pressure would keep him just at his tipping point but never actually send him over the edge. The Bull’s thick purple tongue now lapped at his length smoothing its heat from the base of his balls to his sensitive tip.  
Daeron’s mouth hung open as he gasped for breath. Finally the Bull released his shaft and looked down at Daeron.

“That's it, lad,” he cooed softly. He stood up and Daeron’s heart pounded in anticipation. Slowly, deliberately, The Bull unfastened his belt the rest of the way and they fell down to his ankles. Daeron hardly noticed them though as his gaze fell upon the The Bull’s girth. The wait had been worth it. The Bull was enormous, thick, and already dripping his need. Without a word, The Bull lifted Daeron’s legs up to rest against his chest lining up his dick to Daeron’s hole perfectly. Daeron had taken men before, but never one like The Bull. He needed him. The Bull’s cock was hot and hard, as he rubbed it against Daeron’s puckered hole.

“Once more lad. Beg.” To emphasize his point he swirled the slick tip around Daeron’s soft skin making him cry out.

“Maker! Bull I need you inside of me… Please just fuck me till I can’t stand it. I’m yours, you can have anything you want just don’t make me wait any longer!” The Bull snarled his deep low appeasement and he wielded the tip of his cock between his finger and thumb, pressed it against Daeron’s tight opening, and pushed into him like a hammer stroke.

Every single agonizing inch forced its way into Daeron’s warmth until the Bull’s massive thigh muscles were tucked tight against his ass. Daeron cried in mixed pleasure and pain. “Yes, oh fuck yes you’re huge Bull. God damn that makes my ass feel so good.” The Bull growled back and his great strong hands grabbed hold of Daeron’s hips as he slid out just a little, then slammed into him once again. Daeron’s mouth went slack in fresh agony.

“Maker. Have. Mercy. You are one. Tight. Elf.” The Bull emphasized each mark a colossal thrust that split and numbed Daeron’s form. The Bull used his weight and the strength of his arms to slam Daeron down around his length increasing the effect of each push inside him. Daeron’s body sang.  
The Bull released a hand to grasp a hold of Daeron’s cock.

“Look how hard you are elf. You like every bit of this don’t you? Go on say it. Say you want it harder.” His voice was a low rumble that sent more unwilling shivers through Daeron. In an attempt to control his body, Daeron tightened his muscles including the one’s surrounding The Bull’s hard member. This made the Bull howl and he began to pump Daeron’s cock in time with his own thrusts, drawing moans of pleasure and pain at once from deep within Daeron’s throat. Daeron found that he was pushing down against The Bull, most of the pain now gone amid the Qunari’s quaking thrusts and the firm slide of Daeron's cock in his hand. Feeling his need building in the pit of his stomach, Daeron swung his head back hard against the bed ready to ride the waves of his release. The heat from The Bull’s body poured into him, strong and ruthless. Without warning, The Bull’s massive cock pulled itself free and Daeron screamed out from the pain. Not a split second later, one of The Bull’s large gray hands covered Daeron’s mouth silencing him. His other hand held up a single finger and he stated through clenched teeth,

“Not yet little lad. You cum when I tell you that you can cum. Understand?” Without missing a beat Daeron nodded his understanding behind the Qunari’s wet palm. He could taste his own juice on The Bull and he immediately needed more. "Please," Daeron gasped. "Please, Maker finish me. I beg of you." The Bull smiled viciously and slowly spun a finger through the air. Immediately responsive, Daeron jumped up and turned around to face the bed once more. Just as quickly he felt The Bull’s massive palms forcing his torso downward and he set his knees upon the bed eagerly spreading them for quicker entry. Right on cue he felt the hard end of the Bull’s cock press against his hole once more and heat flooded his groin sending his dick into a fit.

“Don’t touch yourself till I say lad.” The Bull stated gruffly from behind. Daeron nodded once and Bull shoved hard into him. The skin of his hole stretched to allow the great Qunari inside and Daeron bit into his arm to stifle the gasp of pain and pleasure that sent his mind reeling. Maker, it was good, so fucking good. The Bull wasted no time building speed and rhythm. Their grunts and moans echoed in the bed chamber but the sound that filled Daeron’s ears was the wet slap of the Bull’s sac against his bare ass. He felt the Bull holding himself back, fucking him methodically and with merciless authority. He was going to make Daeron cum. Daeron began gasping in rhythm with the Bull’s thrusts, the knot in his thighs growing with each strike. Without stopping the Bull grabbed each of his shoulders and hissed between thrusts, “Not… yet… you… little… ass…” Tears ran down Daeron’s face. Their frenzy was intoxicating and he wasn’t certain that he could follow the Bull’s orders much longer without spilling his cum everywhere.

As if reading his thoughts, the Bull made an abrupt shift and Daeron toppled forward onto the bed his body now pinned by the great bulk of the Qunari. He was utterly helpless and worse his dick was pinned between him and the sheets snuffing out most of the feeling. The tightness in his groin receded much to his dismay. The Bull however was not through. He placed immense hands on either side Daeron’s head and began plowing him into the bed. He was absolutely relentless, driving himself inside of Daeron and taking everything he could.

“Maker! Fuck yes!” The Bull roared his incredible bellow reverberating around them.

“Bull, I want to ride you.” Daeron suddenly decided.

“What’s that lad?” The Bull retorted only a slight hint of humor in his voice.

“Please Bull let me ride you.” The Bull laughed and in a dizzying twist and turn Daeron found himself straddled comfortably across the Bull’s crotch.

“Alright, show me what you got” he said curtly. Quickly Daeron grabbed ahold of the Qunari’s thick veiny shaft and plunged his ass down upon it. This time there was no pain, only sheer joyous bliss. In unison they moaned and Daeron began a rhythmic rodeo of the Bull’s cock.  
The Bull's body shook and both of his hands grabbed ahold of Daeron’s hips, digging in hard. Daeron’s rhythm was harder and their bodies moved effortlessly in sync as he indeed rode the Bull. Out of spite he took hold of both of the Bull’s horns who only grunted and slammed him down harder in response. Each time he pushed down the Bull’s strong arms would slam his slight frame down as well while his hips bucked upward. The Bull’s hard shaft stretched him to his limit over and over. Something changed in the Bull’s expression and Daeron could see the time was drawing near. Bull’s eyes held a new look of famine and the glare of them spurred him on. Daeron arched his back, but wasn’t quite ready. He needed something more. Desperate he looked down at the Bull who guessed right away his need. Harder he thrust up into him and with a vicious snarl closed one massive hand around Daeron’s throat. Daeron choked and sputtered feeling his own climax building, helpless against the Bull’s strong hands and the slick cock sliding inside him. The heat over took him.

“Yes! Now lad, cum with me! Take it!” The Bull bellowed into their climax and his hot seed began to fill Daeron in spurts until his tight passage was slippery and wet. Daeron shuddered and cried out, his own cum exploding out of him covering the Bull’s taught chest while he felt the Bull’s hot seed running down the cheeks of his ass. His head spun, and he held onto the Bull’s horns as the convulsions rocketed through his body. When finally they receded he collapsed into the Bull’s arms finally fulfilled.


End file.
